waccafandomcom-20200214-history
UI Guide
All photos are taken by a phone, on game version 1.00.04. Higher quality photos, or screenshots taken from inside the game, or photos of WACCA S, are welcome. Common menu controls These controls will not be marked again in subsequent images. Not every screen allows you to cancel. Log in After pressing start, you will begin the log in process. You can also tap your card on the card reader instead of pressing start, which will skip the following screen. At the above screen, tap your card on the card reader to log in, or press Skip to play as guest. When playing as guest, Elizabeth will introduce herself and offer to start the tutorial. Afterwards, continue from mode select. Once logged in, player's info will be shown on the top left. If you have not inserted credit yet, Elizabeth will ask you to do so. Then, if applicable, Elizabeth will show you your log-in bonus. You can earn the log-in bonus on your first game each day. A "day" starts at 7 AM (needs confirmation) JST (GMT+9). The bonus includes: * 1 EX Open Ticket, which expires in 3 days, and you can hold no more than 3. * Additional WP for this game only. (How much? Does it stack with VIP?) * Additional experience for this game only. (How much?) Once the log-in process concludes, move on to Mode Select. Sometimes the game will hate you and fail to load your data. Mode select * Single play: play 3 songs alone. * Multi play: the multiplayer mode. Choose from versus or co-op. If there's only 1 cabinet in your arcade, choosing this will only waste time. * Stage Up Trial: not sure what this is but it's not selectable. Stage Up is formally introduced in WACCA S (1.50.00). * VIP Membership: buy a VIP membership or extend it by 30 days. Selectable if you are not a member, or your membership will expire in <10 days. Song select Select a locked song to unlock it with WP. Guests cannot unlock songs. "Jump to next genre" is only available when using the default sort method, which sorts by genres. Press "Sort" to choose a sort method. After confirming a song, move on to chart select. Chart select WARNING: Once you confirm a chart, you will be unable to return to chart select or song select. Unless the game is updated to WACCA S. If the Expert chart is locked and you want to unlock it with an EX Open Ticket, do so by pressing confirm on the Expert chart. This will not actually confirm the chart; you can still select chart/song after unlocking Expert. Game options After selecting a chart, make your final preparations on this screen. The center shows a preview of selected chart with current options applied. Adjust mask intensity to darken the background while playing. Results Total results Shown after completing all 3 songs. This is where you receive experience. Players at a low level will receive a "Start dash bonus". If you receive any level-up bonus, or unlock any title/icon/trophy, they will also be shown here. My Room After the total results screen, guests will see a screen reminding them of the benefits of using a card. The game would then be over. Logged in players, on the other hand, go to My Room. Change title Press the Sort button to change sort method. * デフォルト順: default order * レアリティ順: by rarity * 獲得順: recently unlocked Change icon Options Sound effect: choose the set of Sound Effects played when hitting notes. Color: choose the Color theme for WACCA Console. BGA: choose whether to play BGA (background animation) if a song has one. Available options are ON, OFF and Ask every time. More options Judgement position: whether to show judgement text (Marvelous/Great/Good/Miss) at the center, top or bottom. Or hide it altogether. Timing display: whether to show "Fast"/"Slow" when judgement is not Marvelous. Guideline: the while lines separating the game's 60 "lanes". You can turn it ON/OFF, as well as adjust its intensity. To exit: go straight to the "Exit" option in My Room's main menu. Score display: choose how the score is displayed. * プラス方式 (Plus method): the usual method, score starts at 0 and increases with each note. * マイナス方式 (Minus method): score starts at 1,000,000 and decreases with each non-Marvelous note. In other words it shows the potential max score you can get at any point. Allow giving up: if turned ON, the game will show a "give up" button after it receives absolutely no input for a few seconds. Useful when grinding Full Combos or All Marvelous's. Guide sounds: whether to play "sounds with correct rhythm". Not entirely sure what it refers to; might be those few ticks before a song starts. Bonus effects: if turned ON, gilded notes will fill the Normal Gauge by an extra amount when hit. Has no effect on score. Character voice: whether Elizabeth can speak during gameplay. My data Ranking Not sure if this screen even works. It's supposed to show: * Rank of your total score across all charts * For how many charts do you have a place in its leader board For more accurate ranking, go to WACCA My Page. Trophies Game Over After the game is over, Elizabeth will randomly say something along the lines of "thanks please come again". Depending on what happened during your game, you may see special messages, such as: "Seems you just got ranked in some leaderboard. Congrats!"